


Hockey

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan was looking forward to that evening.It was the first time after many years –ten to be exact- that the Calgary Flames managed to earn a spot at the Stanley Cup playoffs. He wouldn’t miss it for the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T, prompt "troppo tardi".

Logan was looking forward to that evening.

It was the first time after many years –ten to be exact- that the Calgary Flames managed to earn a spot at the Stanley Cup playoffs. He wouldn’t miss it for the world.

He was so excited by that fact that he had been in good spirits all day. He didn’t even care about the whispers behind his back wondering if he was himself or if he had been replaced by a shape shifter or something.

He was getting ready for a great evening in front of the huge screen in the living room.

A supply of good beer? Check.

Popcorn? Check.

Calgary Flames’ t-shirt? Check.

His hockey stick, useful to hit whoever tried to change the channel or who complained during the game? Check.

It looked like he had everything he needed.

He put his beers in the fridge in order to take them out when he was going to turn on the TV, leaving them with a threatening post-it that said he would kill whoever stole them.

He put the same note on his bag of popcorn before leaving it near the microwave.

He rubbed his hands together, grinning.

It’s gonna be a great evening, he thought.

He was about to get back to his room when his worst nightmare became real: Cyke was walking towards him in a hurried way.

-Logan, we need you on a mission.- he ordered him as soon as he was within earshot.

-Nope. Not tonight, absolutely not. The Calgary Flames are gonna play at the playoffs.- the Canadian answered dryly, crossing his arms on his chest.

-Yes, I know, you told everyone at least ten times. I wouldn’t ask you to join us if this wasn’t an emergency.- Scott explained.

-I don’t care, you’ll manage it on yer own. Bring someone else.- Logan growled.

Cyclops sighed.

-There’s Sabretooth too.- he had to confess.

Wolverine’s blood boiled.

That fucking bastard! He surely was doing that on purpose!

-I’ll come only if you _swear_ that we’ll be back in less than two hours.- he replied.

-We’ll all try our best to resolve the situation as fast as possible.- Scott conceded.

-If I miss this game I’ll play hockey with yer head.- the Canadian threatened his teammate, pointing a finger at his face.

He grumbled all the way to his room, where he quickly put his costume on and left his Calgary Flames’ t-shirt on the bed.

 

That dirty liar! He didn’t tell him that they needed _one fucking hour_ just to get to the fucking place!

-I’ll make you pay for this.- he whispered threateningly at Cyclops’s ear before they separated to track down every villain that was causing mayhem in the area.

Instead of walking as his usual in order not to lose his trail he ran. It wasn’t hard to follow Sabretooth’s stench after all.

The bastard was waiting for him in the middle of a glade, leaning on a tree.

-Hey runt.- he greeted him. –Are you in a hurry?- he asked in an amused tone of voice.

-Shut the fuck up and die fast.- Logan growled back before attacking him.

Victor laughed and dodged him, then he jumped on his enemy to crush him against the ground.

-What’s wrong, runt? You don’t look focused on our game.- he whispered in Wolverine’s ear. –Are you focused on the one you’re gonna lose?- he provoked the other.

-I fucking knew you did it on purpose, you fucking Oiler’s fan!- Logan roared, fighting him furiously.

He was almost going berserk, but he was still controlling himself enough not to see red. He needed to keep his mind clear of that rage or he would surely lose the game.

Sabretooth fought back with claws and teeth, trying to drag that battle as long as he could.

In the end Wolverine managed to make him flee, but it had been a difficult victory.

He ran back to the Blackbird, where everyone else was waiting for him.

-Fly as fast as you can!- he ordered Scott as soon as he was inside.

Maybe he could still watch the last few minutes. At least he hoped so.

 

As soon as the Blackbird landed he rushed towards the living room. He had no time to change, he didn’t care if he was half naked and covered in dry blood.

He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on the NHL Network.

-…thank you for watching!- the commentator said, then the channel sent a commercial.

-NOOOOO!- he screamed.


End file.
